Julianne Stingray
Julianne Natalie Stingray, or "Jill" as she is known, is the main protagonist and the bartender at VA-11 Hall-A. Half-French. Avid smoker. Bisexual. Went to college. Drinks a lot of beer because of her implant that allows her to drink lots of beer and not get drunk. Has a cat named Fore, whom she talks to every time she's at home. She vaguely recalls having seen someone glitch out like how Anna Graem did in the past, but she doesn't remember when or where. Appearance Jill has jet-black hair, and on the occasions where her face is seen, she is often seen with an indifferent expression. Jill has a small bust and is almost always seen in her VA-11 Hall-A uniform, and on the few occasions where she is not (Such as the title screen and when visiting the shop), she can be seen wearing a leather coat over casual clothes. Another time she isn't in uniform is in her room where she wears a green sweater but after her visit with Dana, she wears a sweater with grey and red stripes. Personality Jill always tries to give her best at work as a Bartender, talking with her clients and always being nice even with the most annoying people; however, she gets angry when somebody calls her "Julianne" in front of her. She always starts her job saying "Time to mix drinks and change lives" and choosing the songs that play at the Jukebox. Some say Jill tries to play the "cool bartender" but she always says that she's just being herself and it's not an act. Even if Jill is serious most of the times with her clients, there are moments where she just bursts out laughing, usually with childish jokes. She also tends to hide when she cares about something/someone, as shown when she is flustered when she starts speaking for Fore in front of Dana when they were at Jill's apartment. Jill doesn't go out much, as she spends most of her time at home under the kotatsu with her pet cat Fore, or at the Bar. While at home, Jill browses Danger/u/, and the Augmented Eye on her phone (tablet?), and later on in the game; *Kira* Miki's blog and the Nano Camo app that she added on her phone (player can also change music, and load/save files on Jill's phone). In the end, she has a calm childish nature. Biography Jill's parents got divorced amicably when she was six. Her mother was a violinist who toured with an orchestra, and consequently spent most of her childhood with her dad, her uncle, and her grandfather. When she was a kid Jill was a huge fan of magical girl series Model Warrior Julianne, in part because she shared a first name with the main character. Often she would dress up and pretend to be the main character, however when she entered middle school she was constantly teased about her love of the show with classmates often humming the theme song at her behind her back. This lead directly to her displeasure at being referred to by her full first name, although she says that it hasn't diminished her love of the show any. While in middle school Jill started wearing all black and got into occultism, even going so far as to write a blog about it under the username "Shadowmaster69." This blog would become an old shame for her later in life and she would do her best to hide it, although Alma manages to track it down. 3 years ago, Jill had a girlfriend named Lenore who helped her during her studies and had a strong bonding. But right after she graduated from college, Lenore pushed her to the edge by making Jill's choices her own. They had a falling out and Jill stormed out without properly breaking up. Afterwards, Jill applied for a bartender license and wound up working at VA-11 Hall-A. Plot Day 1 Jill has a dream of Anna who explains the game's about to start and Jill needs to make a good first impression for the player. Before she wakes up Anna tells her she should check the parcel she just got. When Jill wakes up she dismisses the encounter as just a dream but finds a parcel near her door. Order List December 23 (Day 11) * Sugar Rush * Big Beer Trivia *At one point Alma asks Jill if she can speak French. To this she responds with "Mon aeroglisseur est plein d'anguilles," which translates to "My hovercraft is full of eels." This is a reference to a sketch from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monty_Python%27s_Flying_Circus Monty Python's Flying Circus.] *When Alma demands Jill to greet her properly when entering the bar, she recites a slightly altered version of the poem [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Raven The Raven] from Edgar Alan Poe. *During a conversation with Gillian, Jill will tell him that "even if there's no God or Buddha, you can always trust the Boss". This is a reference to a famous quote from Taki from the manga [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Spirits Kamen Rider Spirits.] *One of Jill's distracted thoughts when mixing is wondering if the order was a rabbit. This a reference to the 4koma manga [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Is_the_Order_a_Rabbit%3F Is the Order a Rabbit.] *Jill's first debt is to renew a subscription to a VR porn site named "Shining Fingered". This is a reference to the anime [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Fighter_G_Gundam Mobile Fighter G Gundam.] *Jill is the only character known to currently smoke, although she'll always offer a cigarette to anyone who joins her on her break in case they want one and only Sei commented on how she smoked but ended after High School. *Jill used to play the violin but quit around when she was 16. *Jill is allergic to shrimp, as shown in a comment on the article "70% of our readers..." *She had a childhood dream of becoming a ventriloquist, which as an adult she considers embarrassing. *Since she was in high school Jill has had an irrational fear of space aliens. *Selecting Jill after buying the shoulder massager will cause her to blush and close one eye, implying she is using it as a masturbatory tool. *It's very likely that her surname of "Stingray" is a reference to "Bubblegum Crisis" character Sylia Stingray. *Although the game focuses on Jill's relationship with Lenore, there are numerous indications that she's actually bisexual: **In a conversation with Alma, she states that she prefers her men to be "decent enough", to be "not jealous, not aggressive, responsible enough to keep a job", and to have "no tattoos or piercings". **While drinking beer on her balcony with her boss, she describes the qualities she used to look for in men, and how they changed over time. If drunk enough, she also discusses losing her virginity with a boy — albeit with some difficulty, since she finds the appearance of male genitals to be highly amusing. **After paying your bills, Jill will say "Bills paid." which "Fore" then replies with "Didn't you date a guy named Bill?" **In a conversation with Betty talking about relationships, she talks about how she picked up an annoying habit correcting people's grammar while with her first boyfriend. Gallery Jill steam trading card.jpg|Jill, as seen in the source image for her official steam trading card. TransitionTwo.jpg KidJill.png|Jill in VA-11 Hall-A KIDS Dana and Jill.jpg|Jill and Dana 4.jpg|Jill in Glitch City (Fanart) 12.jpg 13.jpg 56.jpg Jill-1.png Jill.jpg Jill-0.png Jill, Dana, Alma, Dorothy, Streaming-chan.jpg Jill's steam card.jpg|"Can I have a copy? Mom says she doesn't have any nice recent pictures of me" Jill's steam background.jpg|Make sure your profile is a smoking area. sleepyjill.png|Just a cute sleepy Jill. She may dream something happy! Boss＆Me.png|Jill's lock screen:boss＆Me JillStingrayGFL.jpeg|Jill Stingray art from Girls Frontline 少女前线 Jill.gif|Jill gif from Girls Frontline 少女前线 Jill 2.png 少女前线 吉尔：模特战士 1.png 少女前线 吉尔：模特战士 2.png 993443.png Category:Humans Category:VA-11 Hall-A employees